


Patinaje sobre el hielo

by Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Historias cortas variadas (oneshot y Drabbles) [6]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Le dije a alguien que me interesaba la idea de un Broppy con esta temática, pero no escribirla, sigo pensando lo mismo jajaja, esta historia la moví del otro libro.Poppy esta enamorada de su nuevo instructor y hará lo que sea para estar a su lado. (drama bobo, he visto muchas series de drama ultimamente)
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Historias cortas variadas (oneshot y Drabbles) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897744
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

El día comenzaba luego de una helada la noche anterior, su única meta era ser la primera en deslizarse sobre ese blanco hielo del lago que desde su infancia la vio desarrollarse como patinadora profesional; para su sorpresa, alguien se le adelanto.  
.  
-¿Quién es él? – Le pregunto a su amiga, embobada sin poder dejar de ver al desconocido y su patinar digno de cualquier competencia.  
-¿No lo conoces?- le cuestiono. – Es el nuevo instructor de Keith, sus padres gastaron una fortuna para traerlo desde el extranjero. -  
.  
Keith, junto con otras dos niñas, veían al instructor realizar una rutina perfecta, impecable, pareciese que estaba en una olimpiada peleando por el oro, la pasión con la que desempeñaba la rutina, lo tonificado de sus músculos, unos glúteos bien formados que si por ella fuera estuviera estrujando con gusto, de repente, paro en seco, las miro con desdén y se llevó al grupo de niños al otro extremo del lago, no volvieron a cruzar miradas.  
.  
El pasado del famoso instructor Branch no era secreto, fue un patinador con un gran futuro, con centenar de medallas y competencias ganas en su categoría, era por ello que Poppy nunca escucho de él, pues no le ponía atención a esa categoría en específico, parejas. Fue en una olimpiada donde por un par de tramposos tuvo un accidente, no sufrió grandes lesiones, pero su compañera si, la culpa y el post trauma lo terminaron alejando del patinaje profesional.  
.  
Poppy tenía un crush intenso con él, que fuera cortante, sarcástico y un tanto huraño con su presencia solo hacía que se fortificara ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Era guapo, casi de su edad, disciplinado, inteligente; los chicos del pueblo caían en sus encantos muy fácilmente, pero no él. Fue una agradable sorpresa saber que su padre lo había contratado como su nuevo instructor para ir a las nacionales.  
.  
Trato que esos momentos de practica le sirvieran para llegar a él, las cosas eran agridulces, siendo un excelente instructor, avanzó mucho en poco tiempo, pero, por otro lado, era evidente que sus intentos de seducirlo eran ignorados con intención.  
.  
Más una tarde, al ser incapaz de hacer un salto, frustrado por su falta de concentración, entro a la pista para mostrarle él mismo como se hacía, luego le pidió que lo imitara, y de un momento a otro, ambos ejecutaban una rutina, guiándola, sosteniéndola en lo alto, la impulso a dar saltos, era increíble, aún más por su sincera sonrisa, al finalizar, terminaron pegados, con su respiración encima de la otra, sus miradas se encontraron desembocando un apasionado beso.  
.  
No llego solo a eso, Branch la empujo hasta la barda sin parar de besarla, sus manos se escurrían por todo su cuerpo de manera brusca sin ella tener la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo; Poppy lo deseaba, lo deseaba desde hace mucho, por lo que no oponía resistencia a sus lascivas intenciones, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a los vestidores, él la empujo contra una banca, haciéndola caer de espaldas, acerco sus caderas a las suyas y rompió sus medias con sus fuertes manos. No le hizo ninguna pregunta, saco su miembro y comenzó a penetrarla con violencia, ni siquiera le ponía atención, estaba en lo suyo, complaciéndose a sí mismo. Eso para nada le molestaba, es más, le excitaba ver como se saciaba, quería verlo jadear y gemir más fuerte.  
.  
-Sí, sí, vamos, no pares, vamos, tú puedes, disfrútalo más, más…- le alentaba  
.  
Tenerlo así era por lo que había trabajado tan arduamente, las nacionales se podían ir a la mierda, pues ya tenía el premio que busco; soltó un gruñido sonoro a la vez que la sujetaba con fuerza por la cadera mientras profundizaba su penetración, se estaba corriendo, Poppy lo podía sentir, imaginar que su semilla la llenaba la estimulo lo suficiente para tener un orgasmo, aunque se silenció a sí misma para poder escuchar los jadeos de su instructor.  
.  
-Mierda… Mierda… - fue lo primero que le escucho decir mientras salía de ella.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto preocupada por su reacción.  
-Mierda… maldita sea… ¡MIERDA! –  
.  
Apenas dicho eso, se subió los pantalones y se fue. Poppy se quedó un momento en shock, no entendía que pasaba, pero en cuanto se percató que se estaba yendo, no dudo en ir tras de él, alcanzando a cerrarle la puerta de su auto.  
.  
-Oye, sé que no te conozco lo suficiente, cosa que no es mi culpa porque siempre me he esforzado en hacerlo y tú no te abres, pero me imagino que debes de estar teniendo algún tipo de conflicto profesional por lo que acaba de pasar. –  
-¡Eres mi maldita estudiante! ¡Esto no es correcto! –  
-Te recuerdo que no soy menor de edad, soy una adulta que decidió cogerse a su instructor. –  
-Yo no debe caer en tus… jueguitos. –  
-Vamos, te gusto tanto como a mí, ambos lo disfrutamos, ¿Qué tiene esto de malo? –  
-¿No lo entiendes? Esto no debió de pasar, ni siquiera usamos protección… -  
-Por eso no te preocupes, uso la píldora y puedo tomar una pastilla para asegúrame de que no haya sorpresas. –  
.  
Branch la miro molesto, frunciendo el ceño y volvió con lo mismo.  
.  
-Esto no es profesional, tú y yo no debimos… solo eres una niña mimada con hormonas alocadas y yo un maldito idiota que no había cogido en un buen tiempo. – comento aquello avergonzado, tratando de evitar verla a la cara.  
-Sé que debe de ser muy importante para ti todo eso del profesionalismo, pero por Dios, ¡Relájate, aunque sea solo cinco minutos! Actúas como si fueras a participar en una competencia todo el tiempo, llevas dieta, te mantienes en forma, entrenas sin descanso, ¡tienes una condición mejor que la mía!, mejor que cualquier patinador de este pueblo, maldición, lo que daría por tener una pisca de tú talento y lo desperdicias solo dando clases, allá en la pista hiciste algo increíble, date la oportunidad de disfrutar lo bueno de la vida, como esto, Branch, te lo mereces. -


	2. Chapter 2

Branch guardaba todo sin ninguna orden dentro de su maleta, raro en él al ser una persona tan meticulosa que se molestaba por un par de calcetines mal doblados, pero hoy no le interesaba aquello. Los últimos meses los paso siendo instructor de patinaje de Poppy, cuando su relación paso a un plano sexual, fue muy específico en definir su situación.   
.  
-Solo tendremos sexo, solo eso, no nos vuelve amantes, ni pareja, ni nada por el estilo, solo somos un maestro y su alumna. –   
-Entiendo, amigos con derecho. –   
-No soy tú amigo. –   
-Muy bien, desconocidos con derecho. –   
-Si nos conocemos. –   
-Ok, conocidos con beneficios. –   
-Mira, no le pongamos nombre, cuando tratas de ponérselo solo complicas más las cosas. –   
.  
Pero las cosas se “complicaron” por si solas, su “ami-enemigo” Arroyin se solía burlar de él por ello, era tan obvio, estaba enamorado de la chica.   
.  
-Nada te detiene. – le dijo en la cafetería donde los instructores se juntaban. – Ella te ama, tú la amas, son ambos adultos, le caes bien a su padre, la verdad es que todos solo esperan que lo hagan oficial, ustedes dos son tan obvios. –   
.  
Por ello, cuando la vio mirar con ilusión un anillo de compromiso, no lo pensó dos veces, aun estando ella ahí, se las ideo para pedirle a la vendedora que le diera aquella sortija sin que Poppy se diera cuenta, no sabía porque, siendo que le encantaba seguir planes y prever las cosas, pero no deseaba hacerlo en ese caso, sabía que no salían formalmente, jamás tuvieron una cita, nunca pasaron más tiempo junto que los entrenamientos y eso encuentros apasionantes, aun así, deseaba saltarse todas las normas para proponerle matrimonio, se sentía tan seguro de su afecto, tan seguro de su futuro a su lado.   
.  
La sorpresa fue enorme al tener una pelea con ella el día previo a las semifinales.   
.  
-Me utilizaste para una estúpida venganza. – le reclamo. – Violeta me lo dijo, tú… ni siquiera saben si fueron ellos, el juicio se anuló por falta de pruebas. – decía molesta.   
-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? No me lo digas, ya se quien fue, fue ella ¿cierto? –   
-Sí, me conto su versión de la historia y creo que le debes una disculpa. -   
-Perdón, ¿Qué yo que? –   
-Una disculpa, si no lo haces, si no le das una segunda oportunidad, yo… yo no participare mañana en la competencia, no seré tu herramienta de venganza. –   
-¿Estas amenazándome? ¿Crees que me importa? –   
-Pues si yo te importo, lo harás, a no ser que tampoco quieras que no te hable de nuevo. –   
-Que no me hablaras. –   
-No, esa chica merece el beneficio de la duda y una disculpa por parte tuya, tú acusación hizo que ella y su pareja fueran sacados de la competencia de parejas permanentemente, si quieres que esto continúe. – hizo referencia a ellos dos. – Lo harás, necesitas aprender esa lección, porque si no lo haces, si no aprendes a perdonar te quedaras solo. –   
-¿Yo necesito aprender una lección? –   
-Así es. –   
-¿Y tú me la vas a enseñar? –   
-Lo siento, me estas forzando a hacerlo. –   
-Pues bien, princesita mimada, yo te enseñare una última lección, no debes creer en la palabra de un desconocido por encima de la palabra de alguien que aseguras apreciar o te quedaras muy sola, rodeada de gente de mierda. –   
.  
Apenas dicho eso tomo sus cosas y se fue, dejando detrás de si a una chica un tanto indignada, pero segura de que regresaría.   
.  
Poppy no hablaba enserio sobre su participación en la competencia, claro que estaría ahí, no tiraría el dinero de su padre a la basura. Se preparaba para entrar junto con las demás competidoras, pendiente de la entrada, esperando ver a su amado entrenador, desilusionada por cada persona que entraba que no era él.   
.  
-No va a venir. – le comento Violeta. – Pero no debes sentirte mal por ello, es bien sabido que el amargado de Branch no da segundas oportunidades, no me las dio a mí y no te las dará a ti, lo sé todo, escuche su pelea del otro día, él solo te usaba como herramienta para vengarse de mí, no te tenía ningún aprecio, por eso no vendrá, es mejor olvidarlo ya y seguir adelante. –   
.  
Le dolieron sus palabras, pero fue cierto, él no se presentó, y lamento tanto lo que le dijo, luego de que se comprobara que Violeta había robado las cintas de una de las participantes y roto la de muchas otras para que tuvieran accidentes en la pista. Fue escoltada a la salida junto con su entrenador.   
.  
-Al menos me divertí torturando de nuevo al idiota de Branch, ese tipo es tan gracioso cuando sufre. – comento mientras se la llevaban riéndose cruelmente.  
.  
Poppy estaba en una encrucijada, quería salir corriendo y pedirle perdón a Branch, pero estaba seguro que le molestaría si se salía de la competencia.   
.  
-No vayas con las manos vacías. – le comento Arroyin que había llegado exhausto por intentar llegar a advertirle. – Su vuelo se va en un par de horas, gana y llévale el oro, con algo de suerte te perdonara. – comento alzando una sortija de compromiso.   
-¿Qué es eso? – era hermosa, sabia de donde era.   
-Te iba a proponer matrimonio al terminar la competencia, sin importar el resultado, pero… fuiste tan estúpida para creerle a Violeta, me dijo que se largaba y lanzo esto, debes de ganar o no tendrás ninguna oportunidad con él. –   
.  
Lo hizo, gano el oro y apenas le dieron la medalla salió disparada al aeropuerto, alcanzo a ver a Branch en el andén, gritando su nombre y enseñando la medalla.   
.  
-Tenías razón, la tenía, yo te debo una disculpa, lo siento tanto y si, si me casaría contigo. – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.   
-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero casarme contigo? – pregunto con desdén.   
-Arroyin me dio el anillo, es el anillo que vimos juntos y me dijo… -   
-Oh, si, quizás hace un día pensaba en pedírtelo, pero ahora, jodete. –   
.  
Tomo sus cosas y subió al avión.


	3. Chapter 3

Poppy participaba en cada competencia donde Branch lo hacía, cierto que comenzó a competir en patinaje individual, pero las competencias de ambos sexos eran en las mismas instalaciones, por lo que se esforzaba por coincidir. Era a ojos de muchos una fan que pasaba los limites en ocasiones, volviéndose algo acosadora, ante las miradas y los comentarios, ella siempre estaba ahí, esperándolo fuera de los vestidores, viéndolo en su ejecución si el horario se lo permita; intentaba arreglar las cosas, pero él siempre la rechazaba o ignoraba.   
.  
No se lo dijo a nadie, no quería que sus amigos o su padre pensaran mal de Branch, ella había perdido su confianza, lamentaba tanto eso, lo traiciono con su acción en el momento más vulnerable, cuando pensaba entregarle por completo su alma y corazón, entendía su enfado y comprendía que no sería fácil reparar aquel enredo, pero era positiva, estaba segura que el resto de su vida lo pasaría a su lado; además, sabia por demás lo que le dirían, el clásico “no lo vale” “ten dignidad”, era mejor mentir y hacer creer a los demás que mantenía una relación complicada por las competencias que a veces los separaban, el tener el anillo de compromiso le servía de cuartada.   
.  
Con cada encuentro él se volvía más cruel y frio, incluso la había llegado a amenazar con poner una demanda en su contra por acoso, en aquella ocasión, apenas empezaban las competencias, estaba triste y se sentía perdida, pensaba seriamente dejar de intentar recuperarlo y volver a casa, camino a la farmacia más cercana para comprar un nuevo paquete de parches anticonceptivos, pero mientras hacía fila, la mujer que estaba enfrente llamo su atención, tenía cargando aun bebé.   
.  
-Perdí a mi esposo cuando mi bebé apenas tenía seis meses, pero está bien, de alguna manera aun lo tengo a mi lado, mi hijo es una parte de él, así que… no me siento como una madre soltera. –   
.  
Fue entonces que algo se le vino a la mente, cuando fue su turno termino comprando multivitamínicos, ácido fólico, clomifeno y una prueba de embarazo. Durante el mes que faltaba para terminar la competencia, cuido de su cuerpo en extremo, preparándose para llevar a cabo su plan. Era de esperarse que Branch ganara en su categoría por lo que la segunda parte era ir tras él en su festejo con los otros patinadores, parecía que festejaba de más por el simple hecho de presumir que se la pasaba mejor estando sin ella, siempre conseguía molestarla, pero ahora eso jugaría a su ventaja, estaba ya muy ebrio cuando decidió regresar al hotel y lo estaba aún más cuando un “fan anónimo” pago varias rondas extras, nadie sospecho que fue Poppy; desorientado, fue tomado de la mano y guiado por alguien que no pudo reconocer en el éxtasis del alcohol, lo llevo a su habitación de manera dulce, cualquier persona que los viera juraría pensaría que no eran más que una pareja enamorada que tendría una noche intima.   
.  
“Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?”   
.  
Se preguntó a si misma al estar enredando su cuerpo desnudo al de él, todo estaba pasando tan rápido ¿Era eso correcto? Se cuestionó todo el tiempo que duro su encuentro.   
.  
-Te amo, Poppy. – le susurro con una dulce sonrisa.   
-Y yo te amo a ti, Branch. – le contesto, consiente que era el alcohol quien hablaba por él.   
.  
Tras terminar, él se quedó dormido casi al instante, mientras ella, sin poder dormir, estaba boca arriba con algunas almohadas levantando su pelvis, con las piernas recargadas en la pared, según había leído en algún foro, eso ayudaba a que mayor cantidad de semen se quedara acumulada más tiempo, aumentando las posibilidades de un embarazo, no supo cuánto tiempo sostuvo la postura, porque al poco tiempo también la venció el sueño.  
.  
Despertó como lo tenía previsto, sola, Branch seguramente se había despertado temprano y al verla en la cama debió salir muy indignado, lo conocía bastante bien en ese sentido, ahora solo faltaba la fase seis de su plan, esperar un par de semanas para usar la prueba de embarazo y ver si lo había logrado. Fueron dos largas semanas para ella, estaba consiente que no tendría otra oportunidad para reintentarlo, también estaba consiente que lo suyo con él jamás seria, al fin le quedo claro. Había marcado la fecha en el calendario, tomo la prueba y fue al baño, espero los minutos que decían las indicaciones, no supo cómo sentirse al ver el resultado positivo, lo había hecho, estaba embarazada.  
.  
-Estoy… lo estoy… - dijo posando una de sus manos en su vientre. – lo logre, te amo, Branch. –   
.  
Durante ese día ella pensó en cómo se lo iba a contar, no quería guardarle un secreto así y no pensaba hacerlo, pero su recibimiento fue tan cruel, apenas la vio, Branch la rechazo al instante.   
.  
-No sé qué mierda de artimañas intentas hacer para que vuelva, ten en claro que no lo voy a hacer, a mí no me manipularas como lo haces con el resto, yo soy inmune a tus sermones y truquitos, si te me vuelves a acercar te juro que… -   
-No vengo a pedirte nada. – dijo Poppy muy tranquila. – Jamás te pediría nada, tú no has hecho nada mal, fui yo la que me equivoque, creo… ahora entiendo que hay personas a las que no vale la pena darles segundas oportunidades, mucho menos cuando sacrificas el amor que tienes con alguien, si… arruine lo nuestro, tengo que aceptarlo y hacerme responsable, pero, solo quiero que sepas que siempre te amare y ahora mismo… dentro de mí. – comento sosteniendo su pecho para luego ir bajando hasta su vientre. – el amor que tengo por ti está creciendo y lo voy a atesorar siempre, cuidare de él y no te pediré nada a cambio. – Branch la miraba lleno de tedie, ella solía decirle cosas así con cada conversación, ella suspiro y siguió hablando. – Tomare un año sabático y después de eso, te aseguro que no me veras más -


	4. Chapter 4

Branch había llegado a la ciudad en el vuelo de la mañana, esperaba ciertamente nunca volver a poner un pie ahí, más las llamadas y ruegos de su “ami-enemigo” le resultaron imposibles de ignorar; acepto solo porque le aseguro que Poppy estaba fuera del estado, no era estúpido, se aseguró de que aquello fuera verdad, apenas lo confirmo acepto la oferta de pasar un par de días con él.   
.  
Arroyin y él fueron amigos desde niños, compartiendo el mismo gusto por el patinaje, jamás compitieron entre ellos, pues él siempre se desempeñó en patinaje de parejas y Arroyin en solitario. Su amigo no logro volverse un profesional en forma, por lo que eventualmente se volvió instructor para niños, cuando paso su accidente y él decidió tomar ese mismo rumbo, fue cuando se volvieron rivales, sus estudiantes solían competir en los mismos concursos y para ellos era una guerra por ver quién era mejor maestro. Enemigos en la pista de patinajes, pero apenas salían del ruedo volvían a ser el mismo dúo inseparable.   
.  
Había pasado un par de años desde que estuvo ahí, luego de que decidiera volver al patinaje profesional en solitario, gano medallas, concursos, su anterior éxito regreso y el público volvió a posicionarlo entre los favoritos, aun así, Branch no se sentía exitoso, mucho menos feliz. Trato varias veces de tener una pareja, simplemente era algo imposible, el recuerdo de Poppy, el amor que por ella sentía, no se había desvanecido con el correr del tiempo, tratar de llenar ese espacio vacío con alguien más le resulto repulsivo, por lo que dejo de intentar y se dedicó por completo a su carrera.   
.  
Miraba a su ami-enemigo con mala cara al estar en la pista de hielo rodeado de niños.   
.  
-¿Me invitantes solo para entretener a tus alumnos? ¿Le debías un favor a alguien o cobraste entradas como la última vez? – le susurro molesto.   
-Me ofende que pienses eso de mí, claro que no, yo no sería capaz de tal cosa. – aseguro Arroyin.   
-¿Y esa vez que me invitaste a una fiesta que resulto ser la de una niña de cinco años que deseaba conocer a su patinador favorito? Incluso le cobraste a sus padres. –   
-Oh, aquella ocasión, bueno, sí, pero esta vez es diferente, solo quería verte y ponernos al día, han pasado cinco años desde que no nos vemos, las llamadas y mensajes no le hacen justicia a nuestra amistad, es solo que no podía cancelar mis compromisos y siendo que estas descansando, no sé, podrías ayudarme un poco con la clase de hoy. –   
-¿Ayudarte? Si como no… -   
-Enserio, solo es eso, oh… espera, tengo una llamada de Diamantino que tengo que atender, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no lo hago, cuida a los niños mientras yo hablo con mi novio. –   
.  
Sabía que no volvería, estaba tan molesto, pero no debía desquitarse con los niños, ellos no tenían la culpa de tener a un maestro tan idiota. Decidió darles la mejor clase de todas, los pequeños se divirtieron mientras aprendían nuevos movimientos, pero había dos niños en especial, gemelos, Branch se enamoró de ellos desde que noto como se sincronizaban, le hicieron recordar cómo se sentía entrar a la pista a la par de alguien, llevar el mismo ritmo, la misma emoción. Le puso mayor atención al par, quien emocionados seguían todas sus instrucciones, eran bastante buenos para solo tener cinco años, y estaba seguro que era un talento innato, porque con su amigo como profesor, no podían aprender mucho.   
.  
-Se llaman Blossom y Sage. – le comento Arroyin al notar su fascinación por el par.   
-Son estupendos. –   
-Sí, son mis mejores estudiantes, ahora que termino la clase, vayamos a comer. –   
.  
Branch hizo un nuevo coraje, adoraba a los gemelos, pero ¿Por qué el par estaba sentado con ellos en la mesa?   
.  
-Se me olvidó mencionarlo, me pagan por cuidarlos después del entrenamiento, no tienen mucho tiempo para cuidarlos y el dinero extra cae bien, los traigo a comer y se la pasan horas jugando en el área infantil, no nos molestaran, después los llevo a su casa. –   
-Maestro y niñera, que versátil eres. – comento sarcástico a lo que los niños rieron en voz baja.   
-Pues no todos podemos ser súper estrellas del patinaje, pero, ya que estamos en esto, porque no pones atención a los niños, si te fascino como patinan, te fascinaran sus modales en la mesa. –   
.  
Branch no comprendía porque le decía eso en un inicio, pero lo entendió todo cuando llegaron los platos con comida, los niños pidieron una segunda servilleta que la mesera les dio con gusto, una la acomodaron en sus piernas y la otra debajo de los cubiertos, separaron sus alimentos para que no se mezclaron unos con otros, comiéndolos en completo silencio, todas esas cosas eran mañas que él tenía, a la hora de verlos patinar noto cierto parecido con sus movimientos, pero lo achaco a que los niños solían imitar a quien admiraban, si lo llegaron a ver patinar por televisión, era obvio de dónde sacaron aquello, más eso que eran tan suyo, tan personal.  
.  
-Veo que notas lo mismo que yo note hace tiempo, tienen más mañas raras como esas y hasta tienen la misma estúpida marca de nacimiento que tú tienes. –   
.  
Branch se tocó la sien izquierda, donde tenía un lunar en forma de media luna, una marca de nacimiento característica de su familia y ahora podía notar que ambos niños la tenían en el mismo lugar.   
.  
-¿De quién son hijos? – preguntó en voz baja, mientras los veía comer, no deseaba que escucharan su conversación.   
-Creo que tú sabes de quien son, pero… creo también que esperas que alguien te diga lo obvio, son los hijos de Poppy, he de agregar que ella siempre ha estado “soltera” –   
.  
Branch cerro lo ojos y respiro hondo muy lentamente, en un intento de no explotar a la mitad de un restaurante lleno de familias, exhalo con un silencioso suspiro, sintiendo como un peso descomunal caía sobre sus hombros, él era su padre.


	5. Chapter 5

Branch trataba de contener las ganas de salir corriendo y gritar, los gemelos eran sus hijos, lo había comprobado con una prueba de paternidad rápida, en cinco días obtuvo los resultados.   
.  
-¿Por qué mierdas no me dijo nada sobre esto? – le cuestiono molesto a su amigo Arroyin. - ¿Por qué mierdas tú no me lo dijiste? ¿Desde cuándo que los cuidas y jamás se te ocurrió hablarme al respecto? –   
.  
Lo que más le incomodaba en ese momento no era tanto el hecho de que él fuera su padre, sino que todos en la Villa lo sabían y daban por sentado que Poppy y él aun eran pareja, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera el último en enterarse sobre su paternidad?  
.  
-Cuando la escuche hablar al respecto. – le explico Arroyin. – no le di mucha importancia, vamos, actuó como una loca acosadora durante todo un año, tú me dijiste que después del incidente no se volvieron a … ya sabes “tratarse”, cuando regreso de su última competencia con la gran noticia, supuse que no era tuyo, las fechas no concordaban, y aún siguen sin concordar. – dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.   
-Obvio que hubo algo, fue una noche y… estaba demasiado ebrio, creo que aprovecho mi guardia baja. – comento enojado, cruzándose de brazos.   
-Ok… pues, pensé que tal vez estuvo con alguien más y por sus deseos de volver contigo, dijo que eran tuyos, repetía el mismo cuento, que tú estabas tratando de cimentar una nueva carrera, que no podías venir o que venias y nadie se daba cuenta, yo era el único en la villa que sabía que todo eso era mentira, queriendo ahorrarte un disgusto, no te lo mencione, no fue hasta que ella trajo a los niños a clases que note el parentesco, hace un par de meses, al ver que tenían problemas con los horarios les ofrecí mis servicios como niñera, más que nada para ver más de cerca a los niños y corroborar mis dudas. –   
.  
Una mujer los interrumpió.   
.  
-Es bueno que te dejes ver. – comentó contenta. – Luces muy bien con tus hijos, son un lindo trio, es una lástima que Poppy no esté aquí. -   
-Si, ella esta… en una competencia, tardara un rato. – comento sin saber cómo seguir con la farsa que comenzó Poppy.   
-Cuando estén todos juntos no duden en ir a mi estudio fotográfico, podrían tomarse una linda foto familiar. –   
-Si, gracias. – le agradeció malhumorado.   
La mujer se despidió y sus hijos llegaron con caras sonrientes.   
-Papá, papá, papá… - gritaba el par. – Hicimos un hombre de nieve. –   
.  
A Branch le causaba jaqueca que lo llamaran así.  
.  
-Si, si, muy lindo, vayan a patinar allá, del otro lado del lago. – les ordeno.   
-¿Dónde está solo? – pregunto el par.   
-Si, ahí, lejos, vayan, ahora. –   
.  
Los gemelos se fueron, en ellos era clara la intención de agradar a su padre, lo que le causaba algo de tristeza a Arroyin por cómo cambio su trato.   
.  
-Solo son niños, ellos no tienen la culpa… -   
-Cierra la maldita boca, suficiente tengo en la cabeza con todo lo que tengo que procesar para que me vengas con tu mierda filosófica. –   
-Pensé que te habían agradado. –   
-Sí, porque no eran míos, ahora solo hacen que me duela la cabeza. – Branch miro alrededor, el lago congelado estaba lleno de familias con rostros contentos que solo le daban nauseas. - ¿Y si vamos a un lugar menos “publico”? –  
-¿Quieres que me deshaga de los niños? –   
-Si, por favor, solo desaparécelos de mi vista. –   
-¡PAPÁ! – gritaron aterrorizados Blossom y Sage.   
.  
No supo que le paso, fue como un golpe de adrenalina, en un momento estaba alado de Arroyin y al otros estaba patinando a toda velocidad entre la gente para llegar con sus hijos, ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía, solo se lanzó, lo único que lo detuvo fue la capa frágil del hielo que se estaba fragmentando y sus hijos estaban asustados y quietos en medio de ese rompecabezas a punto de colapsar.   
.  
-Papi, tengo miedo. – Dijo Sage aferrándose a su hermano.   
-No temas, papi está aquí, no te va a pasar nada, no les pasara nada, yo los cuido, solo no se muevan. –   
.  
Branch tomo vuelo, lanzándose directo hacia los gemelos, tomándolos para caer en un montón de nieve en la orilla, justo antes de que el hielo cediera. No podía dejar de abrazarlos, pensar que les pudo haber paso algo lo consterno.   
.  
-¿Sabes que el lago no es tan profundo?, bien pudiste haberlos sacado sin necesidad de eso. – le comento Arroyin.   
-¡Pudieron haberse mojado! –   
-¿Y? les pones ropas seca, hay una tienda aquí cerca… -   
-¡¿Y arriesgarme que murieran de hipotermia en el proceso?! –   
-La tienda está aquí. – dijo señalando la tienda detrás de ellos, que no estaba a más de diez metros del lago.   
-Claro, no te importan, como no son tuyos. – comento abrazándolos con más fuerza.   
-Oye… hace unos minutos no los querías… -   
.  
Branch cubrió las orejas de sus hijos, aunque los pobres no podían ni respirar con su fuerte abrazo.   
.  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso enfrente de ellos?! Claro que los amo, son… son mis hijos y me preocupa que se enfermen, o se ahoguen o les de lo que sea que le dé a los niños cuando se mojan con agua helada. – fue ahí que se percató que no sabía tanto de niños como pensaba –Tenlos. – dijo dándoselos a Arroyin. – llévalos a su casa, yo… yo necesito estudiar. –   
.  
Branch no durmió aquella noche, se la paso en foros de paternidad, preguntando y charlando con otros padres, despejando dudas, llego a la conclusión de que necesitaba conocer más a sus hijos, ideo un plan con Arroyin para tener a los niños por dos semanas, le dijo a su abuelo pepe que habría un campamento para niños patinadores, el anciano pago la cuota de ambos y los dejo ir sin saber que esas dos semanas estarían con su padre en un departamento cercano, su ami-enemigo por su parte se fue a un hotel para hacerlo creíble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo estaba destinado para el 31 de diciembre  
> .  
> He tratado de escribir lo más rápido por el problema de me computadora, de hecho, si revisaran mis notas anteriores tengo este problema desde hace rato, no se a encontrado solución desde entonces y a ido aumentado, el miedo me lo metió una amiga, que entro para editar un archivo (y tenemos problemas similares) y ya no prendió, tuvo que llevarla a un técnico para salvar sus archivos, por lo que estoy usándola con mucho pendiente, pues temo que me pase lo mismo, lleve a revisarla y me han dicho que "esta muriendo" por lo que parece las tarjetas están fallando, aunque si la conecto a una pantalla podre seguir usándola, no es algo muy seguro (porque la mía no esta tan dañada como la de mi amiga) tenemos otra computadora en casa, pero... yo me iré a un viaje donde no tendré internet por el momento, espero poder tener datos y poder responder comentarios, así que Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo =)

Poppy estaba enfrente de un hotel, llego de sorpresa dos días antes para llenar a sus hijos con obsequios luego de una larga estadía sin verlos, pero ella fue la sorprendida al enterarse que estaban en un campamento para patinadores, por suerte, este no estaba lejos, su padre le dio la dirección que le proporciono Arroyin y tomo él carro dispuesta a completar su meta, más cuando llego al sitio se encontró con un enorme letrero de “se prohíben niños”.  
.  
-Arroyin, ¿Dónde están mis hijos? –  
.  
Le pregunto Poppy al verlos en una sesión de spa junto con su novio Diamantino.  
.  
-Ah, Poppy, que sorpresa verte. – le contesto con su típico tono relajado.  
-¡Arroyin! Mis hijos, ¿Dónde están? Es obvio que no están aquí contigo como se suponía, te dimos mi padre y yo la confianza de que los cuidarías bien, mi padre pago por un campamento solo si tú ibas, no me digas que los mandaste a un campamento sin supervisión. –  
-Claro que no, tus hijos están bien, cuidados las 24 horas del día con atención especializada. –  
-Bien, excelente, ¿y dónde están? ¿Dónde está ese asombroso campamento? ¿Quién los cuida? – le cuestión comenzando a molestarse.  
-Su padre. – le respondió con una sonrisa.  
-¿Quién? –  
-Su padre, tú sabes bien quien es, a mí me costó un poco creerlo, digo, lo comentabas a todos, no era un secreto, ¿verdad? Branch está cuidando de ellos, te aseguro que es un excelente padre, un poco paranoico y sobre protector, ten por seguro que no morirán de un resfriado. –  
-Dios mío… - exclamo perdiendo el aire, jamás pensó que eso llegara a pasar.  
-Sí, una cara parecida puso Branch cuando entendió que él era su padre, debiste verlo, adoro a los niños apenas los conoció, luego, cuando se enteró, boom, colapso del mundo, no los quería ni ver. –  
-Negación. – comento Diamantino mientras que Arroyin afirmaba con la cabeza.  
-Después, fue como si el chip de padre se hubiera activado y ya no se quiso despegarse, y tus niños. –  
-Lo adoran. – canto Diamantino.  
-Si quieres ir verlos los puedes encontrar aquí. – comento apuntando algo en una hoja y dándosela. – Puedes creerlo, no solo compro el anillo cuando pensó casarse contigo, compro un departamento para que vivieron los dos juntos, lástima que lo echaras a perder, realmente se imaginó un futuro contigo. –  
.  
Poppy condujo con mucha dificultad, el apartamento de Branch estaba a media hora en carro del de su padre, pero como ella fue en la dirección contraria para llegar al hotel, le tomaría por lo menos tres horas llegar hasta allá, suficiente tiempo para torturarse mentalmente sobre lo que sucedería, ¿Tendría que pelear para que le abriera la puerta, para quitarle a sus hijos? Ya lo venía venir, una demanda por custodia, ¿Y si perdía a sus hijos? ¿De verdad Branch pelearía por ellos?  
.  
Por su parte Branch y los niños estaban pasando días agradables, él limpio el departamento antes de llevarlos, pues llevaba años sin ocuparlo, compro muebles y ese mismo día que llevo a cabo su plan, fue con los gemelos al supermercado a comprarles juguetes, era lo único que faltaba en su habitación y desconocía el gusto de sus hijos, fue grato pasar el tiempo escogiéndolos, escuchando por qué preferían tener un set de cocina a una caja de carros, juego de mesas en vez de videojuegos, Poppy los había criado de una manera maravillosa. Estaba preparando la merienda cuando tocaron a la puerta.  
.  
-No otra vez. – se quejó Sage, que junto a su hermano se bajaron de los bancos de la barra para correr a su cuarto.  
-No crean que me alegra que venga, esa mujer se está acabando nuestra azúcar, no se preocupen, ya puse el seguro. –  
.  
Branch compro un seguro de la puerta tras tener las interminables visitas de una nueva vecina en el edificio, llegaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, mostro un claro interés en los niños, al inicio le agradaron sus halagos, no dejaba de pellizcarle las mejillas cada que los veía, le parecía tierno lo incomodo que eso los ponía, iba a su departamento para pedirles cosas como azúcar y café, no lo vio a mal hasta que la escucho hablando por teléfono, “te lo digo, es súper fácil enamorar a un hombre con hijos, solo tienes que fingir que te importan y listo, lo tienes en la palma de tus manos” con aquel seguro planeaba solo abrir lo necesario para pasarle lo pedido sin tener mayor contacto y a su vez no pasar como un mal educado.  
.  
-Hola Clara, no puedo abrir la puerta del todo porque los niños están haciendo algo, así que dime lo que quieras que te dé y… - hablo sin ni siquiera mirar quien era.  
-Quiero a mis hijos de vuelta. –  
.  
Ese no era el tono de voz que esperaba, miro por la puerta entre abierta y dudo por un momento, era Poppy, no tuvo que pensar tanto para saber quién fue el que le dio su dirección, fue un momento de shock, no la esperaba ver tan pronto, abrió la puerta por completo y cuando finalmente se vieron de frente hubo un silencio incomodo, se quedaron ahí, solo viéndose sin saber que decir, Poppy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Branch la interrumpió.  
.  
-¡Adivinen que! – grito con una sonrisa. – Mamá está aquí. –  
-¡Mami! – grito el par apareciendo por el pasillo.  
.  
Al verlos correr hacia ella, se abalanzo sobre ellos envolviéndolos en un fuerte abrazo, no se percató que cruzo el umbral hasta que escucho a Branch ponerle seguro a la puerta, sintió mucho miedo, la había encerrado con sus hijos, los tenía a los tres encerrados en ese lugar y desconocía sus intenciones, camino en su dirección, Poppy abrazo con más fuerte a los gemelos, pero luego se desvió a la cocina.  
.  
-Estábamos por comer la merienda, ¿Ya comiste, cielo? – pregunto Branch con bastante naturalidad.  
-No, aun no. –  
-Entonces, te serviré un plato. –  
.  
Poppy al fin miro a Branch a la cara y entendió que no era su intención armar un escándalo enfrente de los niños, entonces, ambos actuaron como una pareja feliz ante sus hijos. Fue extraño para los dos, ella por ser la vida que deseaba, un esposo al que amaba, sus hijos conviviendo con su padre, para él las cosas no eran tan distintas, estar con ella actuando de esa forma le ayudo a recordar aquel sentimiento, por qué compro el anillo, el departamento, sus esperanzas en el futuro y lo que perdió por terquees, no le gustaba la situación, aceptar a ese grado que aun la amaba, no creía que fuera correcto.


	7. Chapter 7

Luego de la comida, pasaron todos juntos a jugar a la sala, hubo charlas, risas, partidas en distintos juegos de mesa, la noche llego y los niños tomaron un baño, un vaso de leche, ambos leyeron un cuento para arrullarlos, Branch se despidió al escuchar la tetera silbar, Poppy se quedó un momento más revisando que todo estuviera bien. Salió del cuarto y se quedó un momento ahí, la burbuja se había roto, ahora tenía que volver a la realidad, vio caminar a Branch con dos tasas con té a la sala, inhalo y exhalo profundamente para tomar valor, le pesaban tanto los pies, sentía que el pasillo era tan corto, llegando a la sala encontró al hombre sentado bebiendo de su taza.  
.   
-Te escucho. – se limitó a decirle sin ni siquiera mirarla.   
.  
Poppy tomo asiento, guardo silencio un momento tratando de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza, finalmente dijo su primera preocupación.   
.  
-No lo hice para que volvieras, yo no lo hice… esto no es un truco o manipulación. –   
-Eso mismo creo, porque si lo fuera, creo que hubieras ido conmigo estando embarazada o con los niños en brazos exigiéndome volver, pero no lo hiciste, te guardaste el secreto, Poppy… ¿Qué esperabas? Les dijiste que yo era su padre. –   
-¡No quería mentirles! –   
-Pero lo hiciste, le mentiste diciéndoles que yo llegaba en la noche cuando dormían, todos en la villa creen que estamos casados, ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Qué crees que pasaría si yo me llegaba a topar con ellos? O si ellos llegaban a ir a buscarme cuando tuvieran edad para eso, se darían cuenta que todo lo que les dijo su madre era una farsa. –   
-Si, lo sé, no pensé muy bien las cosas, yo… solo quería amarte, te amé mucho y quería tener algo de ti, sé que suena estúpido y retorcido, pero pensé que si te dejaba ir, al menos podría tener algo tuyo conmigo por siempre, sabes que soy impulsiva y cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza es difícil que la olvide, escuche a una mujer decir que su hijo era la representación del amor que tuvo con su esposo muerto, solo pensé, no tenía una idea de lo que ocurriera en el futuro, solo quería tener eso contigo, planee todo, te seguía al hotel después de la fiesta en el bar y…-   
-No recuerdo esa noche. – se limitó a decir.   
-Deje de cuidarme y tome lo necesario para quedar embarazada esa noche, por eso, cuando me entere, te dije que no quería nada, sé que lo eche a perder, debí escucharte, tenías razón, hay personas que no valen la pena, no debí de defenderla a ella, debí de escucharte a ti y… lo lamento, tú estabas a punto de entregarme todo, depositaste en mí una confianza que no le di el valor que merecía, gane el oro para remediar lo que hice, pero… es como Arroyin dijo, te lastime cuando estabas a punto de … lo siento, no era mi intención. –   
.  
Branch le dio otro sorbo a su taza, era difícil saber en qué pensaba por su rostro tan neutral.   
.  
-No tienes por qué darme nada, no nos debes nada, apenas despierten los niños me los llevare, no te volveremos a molestar. –  
-¿Qué? No, Poppy, quiero a los niños, quiero ser parte de su vida, no me puedes quitar eso, soy su padre y tengo derecho. –   
-Branch, podrás verlo si quieres, pero no voy a dejar que me los quites… -   
-¿Quién está hablando de quitártelos? No pelearía su custodia, no quiero hacer nada que los perjudique y complique más las cosas de las que ya están. –  
-Entonces… ¿solo quieres verlos y estar aquí? –   
-Sabes que, ha sido un día muy largo, estoy cansado, solo quiero dormir y mañana podemos charlas al respecto sobre todo esto. –   
-Oh, está bien. –   
.  
Poppy se levantó y fue por sus cosas, preparándose para irse.   
.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Branch con un tono molesto.   
-Me estoy yendo… - dudo en la respuesta.   
-No puedes irte, ¿Cómo crees que reacción los niños cuando no te encuentren en la mañana? ¿Qué les voy a decir? –   
-Bueno, puedes decirles que mamá se fue con el abuelo para no dejarlo solo. –   
-¿Y que piensen que algo le paso a su abuelo? No tú te quedas. –   
-Está bien, me quedo. – comento algo confundido, comenzando a pensar que lo que decía Branch tenía mucha razón, sus hijos podían preocuparse por su abuelo si comentaba que no debía dejarlo solo.   
.  
Con algo de pena comenzó a dejar de nuevo sus cosas y a arreglar los cojines de la sala para dormir ahí.   
.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto Branch desde el pasillo que daba a los cuartos.   
-Me dormiré en la sala, ¿O tienes un cuarto extra? –   
-No, no tengo un cuarto extra. –   
-Bien, dormiré aquí. –   
-Claro que no, ¿puedes pensar en las consecuencias por una vez en tú vida? Si lo niños se despiertan en la noche y te ven dormir en la sala y no en el cuarto, ¿Qué crees que piensen? –   
-Entonces ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que duerma en la misma cama contigo? –   
-¡Si! Si vamos a llevar el cuento que tú has inventado por años, lo vamos a hacer bien, el tiempo que sea necesario para que ellos no se vean afectado, no tenemos que hacer otra cosa, tú dormirás de un lado y yo de otro, solo eso. –   
.  
Eran palabras sencillas y en teoría eso sonaba congruente, más ya en la habitación.   
.  
-No tengo una bata… - comento con pucheros Poppy.   
-Usa una de mis camisas. – le comento arrojándole una y comenzando desvestirse.   
-¡¿Qué haces?! – Exclamo ella volteándose para no verlo semi desnudo.   
-Por favor, ya no es hemos visto todo, no es como que algo cambiara en este tiempo. –   
-Si, pero… -   
-Si no quieres cambiarte aquí lo puedes hacer en el baño. –   
.  
Poppy entro al baño esperando calmarse un poco, la simple visión le recordó que desde aquella noche en el hotel no había vuelto a tener sexo con nadie, nunca pensó que a su cuerpo le urgiera tener ese contacto hasta aquel reencuentro.


	8. Final

Branch no podía dormir, tenían como 15 minutos de apagadas las luces y no lograba que sus parpados se cerraran, era muy complicado, una sensación, un hormigueo en su piel, ¿Desde cuándo que no tenía sexo? Había intentado salir en dos ocasiones, pero fueron un desastre total, no había ningún tipo de química, se encontraba en la misma situación de la vez que conoció a Poppy, muy urgido, la voz de la razón le decía “todo esto ya es muy complicado como para complicarlo más” pero otra le contestaba “¿Cuántas veces deseaste volverla a tener en la cama? Esta es una buena oportunidad que tal vez no se repita” una tercera, muy paternal decía “piensa en los niños, no puedes hacerlo, ¿Y si se despiertan?” Teniendo todo aquel revoltijo de pensamientos, se volteo para ver la silueta de Poppy, le estaba dando la espalda, por lo que se entretuvo con ver su cabellos rosa, la luz del pasillo que dejaba prendida por las noches para los niños se filtraba lo suficiente para poder distinguir algo de color en la oscuridad, se quedó ahí meditando, para finalmente comenzar a jugar con un mechón de cabello, esperando que ella estuviera completamente dormida, se sorprendió mucho cuando ella se volteo de golpe encarándolo, apenado por ser atrapado con las manos en la masa, se quedó estático.   
.  
-¡CREO QUE DEBERIAMOS DE TENER SEXO PARA ROMPER LA TENCION! – Grito Poppy.   
.  
Branch se quedó estupefacto, ¿Ella se sentía igual que él? ¿Había esperanza para ellos? No lo sabía, pero algo le quedaba en claro, aquello sin duda los ayudaría a pesar con mayor claridad las cosas.   
.  
-Bien… - dijo sentándose y comenzando a quitarse la ropa. – pero esto solo es sexo y no tienes que ver con lo que hablaremos mañana, esto es un punto y aparte. –   
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. – decía quitándose la ropa torpemente. – Mañana con la cabeza despejada podremos hablar mejor las cosas. –   
-Sí, será lo mejor, lo haremos rápido y solo una vez, esto no se repetirá, es evento de una sola noche. –   
-No tengo problemas con eso. –   
-Bien. –   
-¡BIEN! –   
.  
El reloj marcaba las 12:30 cuando iniciaron con todo el ajetreo, pero ahora, mientras la cama seguía sacudiéndose, Poppy podía vislumbrar el número 3 en la pantalla digital, lo habían hecho ya cinco veces, cambiaron posturas, rotaron lugares, se besaron hasta el hartazgo, como si trataran de recobrar todas las intimas noches que no tuvieron en todos eso años.   
.  
-Branch… - le llamo entre jadeos, agotada por el ejercicio. – Ya no puedo, hay que parar… dijiste que sería rápido. –   
.  
Él no se detenía, entraba y salía de ella con ritmo forzado, la tenía contra la cama, sometida, presionando su espalda con ambas manos para pegar su pecho al colchón, usando todas las almohadas debajo de sus caderas para levantar su culo, de esa forma podía follarla de manera violenta, amaba tenerla así, su coño de apretó, húmedo, alrededor de su miembro, Branch se corrió por quinta vez en la noche mientras profundizaba su penetración, le fascinaba imaginar que su semen la mojaba hasta lo más profundo.   
.  
-Branch, por favor… - rogo agotada.   
-Cierra la maldita boca. – comento posando una de sus manos en su nuca. – Aun no termino… -  
.  
Poppy sabia cuanto le encantaba quedarse dentro mientras terminaba de correrse, ella también adoraba esa acción depravada, pero no ahora, siendo madre y con un par que sabía solía levantarse en las noches.   
.  
-Es que… podría… los niños. –   
-No hicimos tanto ruido, no creo que… -   
-¡PAPÁ! – se escuchó gritar al par desde su cuarto.   
-Te lo dije… - hablo tratando de separarse, pero Branch la sujeto para que no rompiera la unión.   
-Aun no termino… - hablo con tono molesto mientras trataba de llegar un poco más al fondo, derramando las ultimas gotas de semen en ella.   
-¡Branch! Los niños… -   
-¡Papá! – seguían gritando.   
-Mierda, Poppy, ya está ¿Si? ¿Te costaba tanto esperar un poco más? –  
-¡Mami ya va! – les contesto mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le temblaban.   
-¡No te queremos a ti, queremos a papá! –   
.  
Poppy se sentía torpe en todos sentidos, aturdida por la fornicación, por el sueño, la relajación después del estrés de aquella situación, ¿Qué les debía de responder?   
.  
-¡Ya voy! – les contesto Branch mientras se ponía los pantalones la pijama.   
.  
Poppy recupero el aire y parte de su cordura, parándose al filo de la puerta, escuchando la conversación del fondo, sus niños habían tenido una pesadilla y le pedían a su padre que los deja dormir con ellos, sabiendo la respuesta de Branch, busco un par de sabanas nuevas y las cambió tan rápido como pudo, tomo su lugar en la cama justo a tiempo para verlo entrar con Sage cargado con un brazo y a Blossom caminando tomado de su mano.   
.  
-Mamá, soñé feo. – le dijo el mayor de sus hijos rascándose los ojos.   
-No pasa nada, mami está aquí. – le hablo de forma maternal mientras lo subía a la cama.   
-A mí me asusto él con sus gritos. – comento con pucheros Sage.   
-Oh, pobre de ti, te asusto tú hermano. – Poppy beso su frente luego de que Branch lo dejara a su lado. –Vamos a dormir, todo está bien ahora. –   
-Si, porque papi nos cuida, verdad mami. – Sage estaba cómodamente acostado entre Poppy y Branch.   
.  
Se miraron un momento, ¿Qué hacer?  
.  
-Claro, yo los cuido a todos. – fue su respuesta, alargando su brazo para abrazar a Blossom y de paso a Poppy en el proceso. – Es hora de dormir. –   
.  
Era extraño para Branch pasar de una etapa de euforia sexual a una fase paternal en un momento al otro, pero imagino que era algo que los padres con mayor experiencia podían hacer, tan rápido y sencillo como prender y apagar las luces con un interruptor. Los parpados le pesaron, quedándose profundamente dormido, no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que el olor a hot cakes con tocino lo despertó, modorro y medio dormido se levantó para ver a sus hijos comer en la barra de la cocina, sus rostros llenos de jalea y mermelada, sus mejillas regordetas por los grandes bocados que se metían, parecía un sueño, uno de los buenos, era como se imaginó su vida con Poppy, así debieron de ser las cosas; la mujer tenía puesta sola la camisa, le quedaba grande, pero a la vez corta.   
.  
-Buenos días. – la saludo abrazándola con un brazo, mientras la mano del otro resbalaba por su vientre a su entrepierna, forzando a su vez que se pegara a él, haciéndola sentir su temprana erección.   
-¡Branch! – exclamo con un tono coqueto.   
-¿Te gusta? –   
-Los niños… - susurro.   
-No pasa nada… - le respondió mientras besaba su cuello de forma lenta y apasionada.   
-Para, por favor… podríamos comer antes de ir con mi padre, podemos dejar a los niños con él para poder hablar. –   
-¿Hablar de qué? – pregunto comenzando a despertarse del todo.   
-De ya sabes que…- susurro un tanto extrañada de su actuar. - ¿Lo olvidaste? –   
-Claro que no, no lo he olvidado, solo… aun no despierto del todo, si, será mejor, así podemos hablar sin distracciones. –   
.  
Subieron a los niños al auto luego del desayuno y se dirigieron a casa del alcalde Pepe, Branch comenzó a actuar como lo hizo la noche anterior, como un buen padre, pero distante con Poppy. El abuelo de los gemelos se sorprendió al verlo entrar por la puerta.  
.  
-Está bien, papá, solo viene a hablar. – le dijo al notar sus nervios.   
-¿Hablar de qué? ¿No estará pensando en…? – pregunto asustado.   
-¿En que no estoy pensando? – le cuestiono un tanto indignado. - ¿En llevarme a MIS hijos? Creo que tengo tanto derecho como Poppy de… -   
-No, no, papá… él no vino a pelear, vino por… aun no hablamos, por eso quiero que cuides de los niños y… -   
-Pero no se los llevara, ¿cierto? –   
.  
Branch estaba blanco de ira, quería gritarle, el único ofendido en ese lugar era él, Poppy era quien le oculto todo, si lo hubiera sabido antes.   
.  
-Papá, tu más que nadie sabe todo lo que paso, lo que hice, sabes que estuvo mal, Branch es el afectado aquí, yo fui quien… -   
-No, Poppy, tú solo estabas enamorada, no te puede culpar de eso, trataste de enseñarle lo mejor, porque pensaste que lo era, no puede tratarte así solo porque alguien se aprovechó de tu ingenuidad. –  
-No, papá, yo fui quien hizo mal, Branch trato de explicármelo, pero no lo quise escuchar yo soy quien tiene que discul…. –   
-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento! ¿Si? ¿Estás contenta? Lo lamento, tú tenías razón. – exclamo Branch.   
.  
El alcalde y su hija lo miraron sorprendidos.   
.  
-¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Poppy sin dar crédito a lo que escucharon sus oídos.   
-Lo lamento, tenías razón en todo, debí de perdonar, hay personas que valen la pena y… -   
-No, Branch, no, tú tenías razón, todo el tiempo la tuviste, hay personas que no valen la pena, yo hice algo horrible, no debí pedirte que le dieras una segunda oportunidad, aprendí mi lección y acepto las consecuencias de haberla apoyado. –   
-Yo no estoy hablando de esa idiota, esa tipa no vale la pena, no me mal entiendas, no he cambiado de parecer respecto a eso, pero si tenías razón, hay personas que vale la pena darles una segunda oportunidad, tú eres buen ejemplo, yo… debí de darte otra oportunidad, lo siento. – Branch no sabía que más decir, hablar en pasado le dolió, era como cerrar un ciclo que no quería que concluyera.  
-Yo lamento haber traicionado tu confianza, debí de creer en ti, lo lamento. – Poppy suspiro y continuo luego de ver a sus hijos. – También por… ya sabes, no decirte nada del dúo dinámico. –   
-El “dúo” es una hermosa sorpresa. – contesto sin poder evitar sonreír al ver a sus hijos ir y venir con cosas que le querían mostrar.   
.  
Luego de una pequeña convivencia la pareja se retiró, los gemelos objetaron por no estar dentro de los planes, pero al prometerles que regresarían con una sorpresa, se calmaron. Branch y Poppy fueron a un café a charlar, no había mucho que decir, ninguno de los dos deseaba afectar a sus hijos, y cuando la cuestión paso a ellos.   
.  
-Me quede con el anillo que pensabas darme, espero no te molestes. – explico Poppy sacándolo de su bolsillo. – no lo uso tan seguido como me gustaría, nunca dije que nos casamos, pero la gente del pueblo lo dio por hecho. –   
-Y tú no lo desmentiste. –   
-Pensé, bueno, temía que los adultos lo comentaran y los niños lo repitieran, que de alguna forma llegara a los oídos de Blossom y Sage. –   
-Entiendo, Poppy… yo… no quiero irme. – Branch no sabía de qué manera explicar lo que deseaba. – Quiero quedarme aquí, para criar a nuestros hijos, juntos… bueno, no juntos “juntos”, tú sabes, a no ser que quieras, porque si quieres yo también quiero, no es como lo quiero decir… déjame comenzar de nuevo, Poppy… -   
-¿Quieres casarte conmigo y vivir con nosotros? – pregunto esperanzada.   
-No realmente. –   
-Oh… - las ilusiones de Poppy habían volado alto y le dolió escuchar esa respuesta.   
-Quiero casarme contigo y vivir en mi departamento, no me gusta el departamento de tú padre. – dijo con franqueza.   
.  
Poppy se congelo, ¿Acaso esto era un retorno a lo que fueron?   
.  
-Si, si, acepto, creo que a mi padre no le gustara tanto la idea, pero sí. – respondió emocionada.   
-Excelente, bien, si… - Branch no podía pensar con claridad, ¿Así de fácil podían ser las cosas?   
.  
Tardaron en volver a casa, el alcalde se estaba poniendo nervioso, había terminado de ver una serie de detectives por televisión que resolvían crímenes de asesinatos, hombres que mataban a sus parejas para quedarse con seguros de vida, herencias o custodias de hijos.   
.  
-Volvimos. – saludó contenta Poppy.   
-¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Dónde habían estado? – pregunto preocupado.   
-Pues, trayendo la sorpresa. – dijo contenta mostrando un documento mientras Branch y ella alzaban la mano mostrando unos bellos anillos de matrimonio.  
-¿Se casaron? – pregunto incrédulo.   
-Si, el juez fue muy discreto, nos prometió no contarle nada a nadie. – dijo feliz   
-Mamí, ¿Qué nos trajiste? – preguntaron los niños.  
-Uh, bueno… creo que para ustedes… -   
-Su madre olvido la sorpresa. – comento Branch sin problemas.   
-¡Branch! Si, lo olvide, pero tú pudiste recordármelo, así que los dos, mami y papi olvidaron traerles la sorpresa. –   
-¿Por qué me cuentas? –   
-Somos padres, un equipo, ambos lo hacemos bien y ambos nos equivocamos. –   
-No creo que así sea cómo funcionan las cosas… -   
-Claro que lo son, ¿Quién tiene más experiencia en esto? ¿Tú o yo? –   
-No trates de intimidarme con eso, porque es por tú culpa que yo no tenga la misma cantidad de experiencia. – dijo sonriente, sabiendo que le había ganado.   
-Bueno, ya sabes la regla uno, somos un equipo. –   
-Ok, lo somos, ¿Cómo arreglamos esto? –   
-¡¿Quién quiere helado para cenar?! – grito contenta.   
-Yo, yo. –gritaban los gemelos.   
-¿Helado? ¿Para la cena? Ah no, eso no, eso no es una cena, Poppy, ¿Les das esto seguido para cenar? –   
-No, como crees, solo cuando algo se me olvida, pasa algo malo o es un premio, se le llama “helado de consolación” te salva de muchas. –   
-Lo usas muy seguido, ¿verdad? –   
-Pues… -   
-¡Poppy! –   
.  
El cambio se dio de manera paulatina, y aunque los gemelos estuvieron instalados en el departamento de Branch, estos pasaban los fines de semanas en casa del abuelo para darle tiempo a la pareja de reconectarse.   
.  
-Este viernes debemos ir a la junta de padres. – le recordó Poppy viendo el horario que estaba pegado en el refrigerador.   
-¿Junta? ¿Qué junta? Yo no programe ninguna junta, seguro fue Arroyin que cambio mi horario, no quiero volver a hablar con la madre de esa niña, no entiende que tiene dos pies izquierdos. –   
-Branch, no de ti con los padres, de nosotros como padres en la escuela de los niños. –   
-Cierto, tenemos hijos. – dijo recordando ese “pequeño” gran detalle. - ¿Y tenemos que ir? –   
-¿Te gusta cuando un padre no va a tus juntas como entrenador? –   
-Lo detesto. –   
-Ahí tienes tú respuesta. – dijo sonriendo.   
.  
Branch está adaptándose a la paternidad de una manera lenta, pero positiva, adoraba salir con los niños, llevarlos a la escuela, entrenarlos. Poppy y él volvieron a enamorarse, ya no había nada que fingir, todas las mentiras se volvieron realidad, le dolía en que forma, le hubiera gusta que no fuera atravesó de tantos enredos y mentiras, pero al fin, ahora que jugaban en familia un juego en la sala, podía sentir plenitud, su vida era exactamente como la deseo.


End file.
